pokemon mystery dungeon: the great rescue race!
by cosplay chan
Summary: it's the first of an annual event in the world of pokemon! a contest to see who can help the most pokemon in the area! can team go getters win this year or will team meanie triumph again? not if team go getters can help it!


author's notes: this is my very first pokemon fic on fanfiction and i am recently intrested in it after the premiere of the pokemon mystery dungeon special shown on CN on 9-30-06. anyway please enjoy this first 'episode' of a pilot series. please read and review! and please no flamers! disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or pokemon mystery dungeon and am simply borrowing them.

and now our feature presentation...

Pokemon mystery dungeon!-the great rescue race!

it's time for a challenge to see which team can rescue the most pokemon in the area!  
team meanie? or team go getters? or another entirley diffrent team?  
who will come out on top?

outside the base of team go getters, which was composed of only a chikorita who was sort of the leader,  
a charmander and a squirtle, who was once a human, was perfectly peaceful..or at least the outside was, for now.  
the newest member of the team, a squirtle sat on a single lily pad on the water outside testing out his skills.  
"huh? just bubbles? i thought that i could do water before.." he said to himself trying one more time.  
nothing but bubbles. not even a single drop of water.

not too far away from the squirtle, was a charmander asleep in the shade of a tree.

inside the base a chikorita was organizng the supplies they had gathered."let's see...oran berries, pecha berries, the scarves, those lucky twigs and our badges! yep! we are all ready for the rescue race!" she said happily to herself. "no way we can loose this year." she said smiling.

the pokemon rescue race was a competition that went over three days and was a contest of skill and speed. for that's what you needed to win each year. or at least that's what team go getters and the other teams needed. if they wanted to win and team meanie to loose that is. and every team had to be fast in order to reach the destinations and free the pokemon before the other teams did. and they also had to have skills. since often there were obstacles in the paths to the destenations. so every team would have to be very careful, this year especially.

with a final "click" of the lock on the bag, the chikorita slipped it over her head and walked outside. and bounded down the hill to see if the others were training, they needed all of the traning that they could get.

"hey squirtle! charmander! get up! we have to go to the square! the opening ceremonies are starting!" the chikorita exclaimed, her voice peircing the silence.

with the sudden dissapearance of the silence, and his concentration, the squirtle lost his balance and fell off the lily pad backwards. causing a very loud and a very big splash.

when the squirtle fell, the charmander woke up and found that he was splattered with water. "whoa!" he said as he fell off into the water.

the chikorita and the squirtle couldn't help but laugh a little. "glad that you're awake, now let's go team go getters! we can't let team meanie win again this year!" the chikorita said

"ok! let's go!" the charmander and the squirtle chorused.

"alright then. put these lucky scarves on, so we'll be protected incase anything happens." chikorita said. the squirtle and the charmander nodded and tied on the bandanas.

"ok then! let's go!" the chikorita said dashing out the gate, followed by the squirtle and the charmander.

...at the town square...

"welcome teams! i hope you will all use your skills and speed to compete fairly this year." the village keeper said

"when they say fairly..do they mean by the rules?" the newest member of team meanie asked

"i think so..but that's not how team meanie will play..heh heh." the leader of the group said snickering

with those words the three members of team meanie dissapeared into the crowd, as team go getters arrived "we're here...so what's going on chikorita?" the squirtle asked

"i think he's handing out asignments now..let's go to the front!" the charmander said the chikorita nodded and darted up to the front. the squirtle followed

the village keeper smiled at the trio. "so looking to test your skills and speed this year?" he asked

"yes sir! we'd like our asignment." chikorita said stepping forward

"ah yes. this is your first rescue mission for the race. good luck." the village keeper replied.

"thank you sir! we won't let you down this year!" chikorita said she took the paper and put it into the bag. "alright team! let's go!" chikorita said walking off to the irst check point area.

she opened the bag and tok out the paper once more she examined it carefuly.

"alright team! we have to get to great canyon! an oddish and a bellsprout are in trouble near the top." she said

"well alright then! let's go!" the squirtle and the charmander chorused to be joined by the chikorita.

"alright team go getters! let's go save those pokemon!" the squirtle said

"yeah!" they all said at once

...to be continued...

author's note: nice beginning to a pokemon mystery dungeon story. anyway please read and review!and again, Please no flamers!

next chapter: the race is on to great canyon to save the oddish and bellsprout! but when team meanie causes some trouble, and just makes the situation worse..can team go getter save the day? and reach their next rescue misson before team meanie?

so untill next time! sayonara! -dissapears in a puff of smoke-


End file.
